This invention relates to measuring jigs, more particularly, a cabinet door knob pull measuring jig that permits a person to quickly identify the location of a hole to be drilled on a cabinet door for a knob pull in an accurate and precise manner.
Many cabinet manufacturers do not include holes in the cabinet doors for a variety of reasons. For instance, customers prefer to personalize the cabinet door by selecting his or her own knob pulls, which vary in hole locations. In addition, in order to further customize the cabinet door, customers select the location of the knob pulls, which are also known as jewelry, on the cabinet door. Although drilling holes into a cabinet door for the knob pulls may seem like a simple task, it is more difficult than one realizes.
Accurate measuring is an essential step when drilling holes for knob pulls. Currently, many cabinet installers or do-it-yourselfers use a standard tape measure to measure the horizontal and vertical distances from the edges of the cabinet door to pinpoint the exact location of the hole to be drilled. Once the first cabinet door hole is drilled, the person then must measure each and every cabinet door thereafter to achieve the same result. Not only is this method time-consuming, but if a measurement is slightly off, the resulting cabinet door is a painful eyesore as the knobs do not line-up appropriately and may require the cabinet door to be replaced.
Although there currently exist a wide range of measuring jigs which attempt to quickly and accurately measure the location for a knob pull hole, the jigs are either too cumbersome for quick use, not versatile enough to use on a wide variety of cabinet sizes, not durable enough for heavy use or simply too large in size for easy portability.
Thus, a need exists for a cabinet door knob pull measuring jig that permits a person to quickly identify the location of a hole to be drilled on a cabinet door for a knob pull in an accurate and precise manner, yet is versatile, lightweight, compact and durable.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date4,873,769CasanaveOct. 17, 19894,791,732Bruno, Jr. et al.Dec. 20, 19885,064,19EricksenNov. 12, 19914,952,101CoombsAug. 28, 19904,684,299LaliberteAug. 4, 19872,821,027Billhimer, Sr.Jan. 28, 19586,804,891HurtgamOct. 19, 20045,807,036LostlenSep. 15, 19983,583,823Eaton et al.Jun. 8, 19712,582,606RiddleJan. 15, 19522,842,860GrayJul. 15, 19582,807,095MaxwellSep. 24, 19572,949,798Berta, Jr.Aug. 23, 1960